


A Lizard in a Movie

by Badgermole



Series: Colors [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: American Sign Language, Autism, Chameleon - Freeform, Colors, Disney, Drawing, M/M, Squoosh the cat - Freeform, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgermole/pseuds/Badgermole
Summary: Virgil watches Tangled for the first real time with Roman. A certain character catches his eye.(Just read it, Nike Swoosh!)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Colors [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184909
Comments: 14
Kudos: 221





	A Lizard in a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short quick piece to gear up for whats to come (*evil laugh* =P) and it gave me all sorts of grief, haha.

Roman lived and breathed Disney.

And so, being Roman’s best friend meant that Virgil watched a lot of Disney. Well technically, the younger boy didn’t really watch movies. More so he just enjoyed hanging quietly with his friend… when Red wasn’t belting along at the top of his lungs. Combined through all of the watchings, Virgil had paid enough attention to understand the general plot and knew most of the characters, but he definitely knew all of the songs. 

Thomas had popped in Tangled without much resistance. He was much more aware that watching things on the TV was not as enjoyable for Virgil as it was for Roman. Both the kids were dog tired though and it was the most relaxing activity for the pair. He secretly hoped that Roman would fall asleep, that kid had to be sneaking sugar behind his back the last couple of days. 

To his excitement, Roman’s head did start bobbing only a few minutes in. He wasn’t exactly keen on having his son fall asleep on the couch; it’s an uncomfortable spot, his son could easily slump over onto Virgil, and he didn’t want to start a precedent of letting the boy sleep there. But, he figured he’d leave them alone. Any attempt to move Roman would probably lead him to suddenly get energized and neither he nor Virgil could handle that.

Virgil was off the couch in a flash, disappearing into the playroom. As though flailing in slow motion, a half asleep Roman tumbled onto the floor. Roman popped onto his feet without hesitation ready to fight whatever monster woke him. The movie was playing behind him, but his friend was gone. 

He could faintly hear things being tossed around the playroom. Bravely going forward unarmed, the prince jumped into the doorway with a “high-ya!” His bravery was greeted with a coloring book to the face. Roman yelped and jumped back.

The room wasn’t as messy as the commotion would have led one to believe. Virgil sat crisscrossed on the floor in front of the small wooden bookshelf. The two shelves were overflowing with coloring books, well they used to be overflowing. About half of the first shelf was thrown all around the room. Roman hesitantly nudged the book that hit him with his foot. Purple wasn’t one to make a mess.

“Do you need help Purple?” Roman asked still by the door, awkwardly turning pages with his foot. Sometimes Purple needed to be alone. But also sometimes Purple didn’t know how to ask for help. 

The younger boy paused his rummaging long enough to make a sloppy motion with his hands toward Roman. Roman closed one eye as his face scrunched up in concentration. His dad had explained that there was this thing called American Sign Language and people who couldn’t hear or talk used hand motions to talk, like on the Ferris Wheel. Purple knew a lot of the hand words, but Roman was still trying to figure it out. He wasn’t that good at learning things at school.

Roman scratched his head and tried signing the word to himself. Sometimes that helped him remember; muscle memory or something like that. 

Help.

“Oh, of course I’ll help Purp,” Roman dashed over and plopped himself next to his friend, “What kind of prince would I be if I didn’t?”

Roman impatiently watched as Purple continued to toss coloring book after coloring book over his shoulder. He had no idea what Purple was doing. Sometimes the younger boy would open the books before throwing them, other times he just tossed them. The books were going every which way.

“What are you doing?” Roman finally asked. He was buzzing having to wait.Virgil rubbed the cover of the book he currently had before tossing it. Roman was about to ask again, but Virgil pointed back toward the living room. “You’re looking for the Tangled ones?”

Virgil flicked his eyes to the side.  _ Yes. _

The prince rose to his knees and started pulling books off the other shelf. 

Thomas rubbed his forehead. The play room was a mess, and supposedly Virgil was the cause for most of it. He sighed and started piling the discarded books back onto the shelves. Under the  _ thump thump  _ of paper hitting wood, the  _ rip rip _ of paper floated in from the living room. 

Roman had his eyebrows furrowed as he carefully ripped the coloring page out. Virgil sat opposite him watching intently as the page separated from the book. His cupped hands flexed loosely around his ears. Once the page was torn out, Roman added it to the growing pile in front of Virgil. The young one’s hand flipped through the remaining pages of the book before pointing to a new page.

As the pile of pages grew, Roman started to hesitate. He knew Virgil loved coloring but that was a lot of pages already. If he kept ripping out pages, the books would be nothing but covers! Virgil tapped again on the new page.

“I think this one should be the last one,” Roman started carefully tearing out the page, “We have a lot of pages already.”

Virgil’s hands stayed around his ears even after the ripping was done. Uncomfortable energy caused his fingers to drum against his head. They weren’t done yet. There were still pages that had to be separated. But they were also his friends' books, not his. Roman watched as Virgil’s eyes pinballed between the books and the pages. Virgil tentatively ran his fingers over the side of the stack, letting the many messy page edges move against his skin.

Roman felt his face light up as the younger boy pulled the top page from the stack and centered it in front of himself. He might have been a prince, but sometimes he was too selfless and lacked the confidence to stand up for himself. Virgil let him grab his own page and the pair started coloring.

“Oh wow Purple! You did a lot of coloring today,” Patton noted cheerfully as he flipped through the artwork Virgil had handed to him. Normally he would come home with one or two pages, but today he had no less than ten. Patton smiled to himself as Virgil disappeared up to his room, while most of the pictures were colored purple there were some that dabbled with the other colors.

People always seemed surprised to find out that he wasn’t an expert on Disney. He loved kids and couldn’t say anything particularly bad about the films, but they normally fell to the wayside. It wasn’t exactly looked highly on for a grown man to go by himself to a children’s movie and he had never put in the time to purposefully watch.

So even with his average Disney knowledge, Patton recognized the characters as from Tangled. There was the standard Rapunzel with her long hair and Finn with his big nose. The cast of characters seemed to change from page to page which struck Patton as odd. 

Virgil’s likes focused much more on specific individual things. He didn’t like hats, he liked his purple beanie. He didn’t like art, he liked his Crayola crayons. He didn’t like movies, he liked characters. 

Before Patton could figure it out, Virgil thumped back down the stairs with his crayons and some blank paper. The young boy made a grabby motion toward the coloring pages, his eyes focused on the slightly off white paper between Patton’s hands.

“What do you need?”

Virgil huffed unhappily. He was obviously excited and impatient but Patton and Logan had been trying their best to encourage more communication. Most of the time it just seemed to slip his mind that he had tools to do so.

[Me. Please.] Virgil made another grabby hand toward the pages. 

“Sure thing kiddo,” Patton handed over the papers and watched Virgil situate himself at the table. The adult wanted to ask what had gotten Virgil so interested in Tangled, but the young boy had already lost himself in his coloring. Watching the purple crayon move across the page while his right hand followed the grooves of the table, Patton knew better than to break Virgil’s focus. Patton grabbed his seat across from Virgil. Sue him but he was still curious. 

Finally, realization dawned on the adult.

“Do you know who that is?” Patton tapped the picture Virgil was attempting to copy. The boy froze, he hadn’t realized Patton had sat down with him. “That’s… Well, it’s a chameleon.”

Virgil tilted his head slightly to look at the little heart on Patton’s shirt.

“It’s a type of lizard that can change its color,” Patton smiled as Virgil’s face lit up.

Logan rubbed his eyes. He spent the past few hours answering a nervous student’s questions about their upcoming exam. Half-aware, the tired teacher wandered down the stairs toward the kitchen. It was too late for coffee but a nice warm tea would work just as well. Yes, a warm mug and cuddling with Patton sounded amazing. 

Excited Patton rambling, whining Squoosh meows, and happy Virgil sounds greeted Logan as he rounded the corner. The table was covered in papers. A mix of computer printouts, hand drawn pictures, and coloring pages were all strewn about. 

“We are _ not _ getting a chameleon.” 

Virgil didn’t seem phased by the statement, but Patton followed his boyfriend into the kitchen.

“We just got a kitten, Patton,” Logan started the kettle.

“I know, I know,” Patton wrapped the other into a hug. Logan continued listing reasons why they couldn’t get the lizard while Patton just nodded along. It was true they weren’t exactly in the best place to have another animal, it was just that Virgil was so excited about it. 

The pair ended up cuddling on the couch while Virgil continued drawing with Squoosh stretched out across the many stacks of papers.

Patton woke up alone. As he blinked, the blurry numbers of the green lit clock came into focus. He rolled onto his back trying to listen to the house. Hopefully he would hear the flush of the toilet or the sink running. Patton gave a lazy rub of his eyes and shuffled out of the bedroom. Light bled into the dark hallway from under the office door. He sighed. Two a.m. was not the time to be up and about.

Logan’s sleeping face was lit up by his monitor. Even without his glasses, Patton could see that the other had far too many tabs open. He shook his head lightly. Logan was hunched over, his head resting in his palm while his left hand curled around the mouse. As Patton moved closer, he could make out the chameleon pictures on screen. 

“Lo, babe,” Patton gently shook Logan’s shoulder. The other snapped awake nearly headbutting his boyfriend.

Logan cleared his throat awkwardly and repositioned his crooked glasses. “Ah, sorry, I just needed to do a bit of research.”

Patton gave a disappointed hum. Logan definitely didn’t need to do research at two in the morning, who even knew how long he had been up. The teacher turned off his monitor and the pair shuffled back to their room.

“I thought you said no new pets,” Patton jested into Logan’s chest as they curled around each other in bed.

“Yes, I did and we are not,” Logan let his face be tickled by the other’s hair, “We are not, but perhaps… I might have been a bit harsh earlier. Perhaps… perhaps when Virgil is older. Besides, it’s always good to be prepared.”

“You’re such a sap,” Patton sleepily giggled.

"Yes, yes I am."


End file.
